


What A Chance

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, happy ending thou
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 布里斯班有210万人。210万分之一乘以210万分之一，然后再平方，答案是多少？





	1. Chapter 1

布里斯班有210万人。

Oliver Scott看着Brett Yang的笑容。

210万分之一乘以210万分之一，然后再平方，答案是多少？

“想来块饼干吗？”Brett举起手里咬了一半的饼干，“我挺喜欢的！”

Oliver走上前去，坐在他身边。“通常那意味着甜掉牙。”他还是拿了一块，Brett热切地注视着他。Oliver缓缓地咽了下去。

“很甜。”他得出结论。Brett笑了起来。他没戴牙套——他早就没戴牙套了。Oliver喝了一口自己的黑咖啡，花了点时间把眼前的Brett与电脑屏幕里的Brett以及他记忆深处的Brett整合起来。他们有同样的笑容，灿烂得让人疑心是表演的那种。“你在这儿做什么？”他问。

Brett耸耸肩。“四处走走。我突然发现我还没有游览过布里斯班。也许我对台湾都比布里斯班了解得多。”他偏头看着Oliver，“你呢？”

“我住在这附近，”Oliver说。

“太好了！”Brett快活地说道。“这附近有什么好玩的吗？”

Oliver思考了片刻，有点遗憾地说：“恐怕没有。”

“好吧，”Brett轻轻叹气。Oliver喝着他的黑咖啡，看着Brett飞快地把饼干塞进嘴里。他吃东西的样子倒是没怎么变，仍然像只小小的啮齿动物，让人看着就觉得食欲大动。

一块饼干杵到Oliver鼻子下。“给你，”Brett闷闷地说，“别光看着。”

Oliver笑了笑，接过饼干。他没再看着Brett，视线在窗外逡巡。正午已经过去了，但太阳仍然焦灼。Oliver慢慢地吃掉甜得发腻的饼干，转过头去告诉正在拍掉腿上的饼干屑的Brett：“我见到过一只怀孕的袋鼠。”

“喔！”Brett眼睛一亮，“是怎样的？”

Oliver从手机里翻出那时的照片。Brett凑过来看，承认他看不出区别。然后他说起他遇见过的动物们，Oliver不时点头应和。Brett吃完了饼干，话题随之告一段落。他把装饼干的碟子推到一边，打量着Oliver。

“那么，你在做什么？”

“什么都做，”Oliver平静地说，“家教，普通的乐手，上课。”

“Scott先生，”Brett举起咖啡杯，“你一定是个好老师，我记得你教我大提琴的时候可有耐心了。”

Oliver微笑起来。“你是个好学生，”他说，“尽管你显然没有继续练习，但至少你愿意学。”

Brett听懂了他含蓄的暗指，大笑。“那是为了节目效果！我发誓我真的记得你上过的课。”他停下来，思考了一会儿，改口：“大部分吧。”

Oliver微笑着不说话，Brett主动换了话题。“我记得你给我们打赏过！所以，”他举起咖啡杯：“为了你的支持。”Oliver迟疑地与他碰杯，喝了一口咖啡。“我猜我得庆祝你的世界巡演，”他说。

Brett自得地笑笑，与他碰杯。“敬世界巡演。”

他向上看去，显然在回忆刚刚结束的巡演。片刻后他打断了自己的回忆，重新捡起先前的话头：“学生会很难缠吗？”

“还好，”Oliver语调平平，“只要他们出现我就满意了。”

Brett继续大笑。不含恶意的那种。他慢慢安静下来，撑着头打量着Oliver。Oliver疑惑地看向他。

“你教成年学生吗？”Brett问他，“学过小提琴那种。”

Oliver迟疑了一下。“当然，”他问道，“怎么？你想学吗？”

“我不能让你以前的辛苦白费啊，”Brett说，“再说，我们玩过几次大提琴了，我觉得——说不定我还有点天赋呢。”

Oliver斟酌着。“你有大提琴吗？”他委婉地说。

“我有中提琴，”Brett皱了皱鼻子。他坐正了，双手放在桌上，倾着身子看向Oliver：“我会买一把的，所以，先生，有入学考试吗？”

“你是认真的？”Oliver正色问道。

“不然呢？”Brett的笑容变得促狭，“不然我为什么要问？”

“我不知道啊，”Oliver刻意平板地回答，“我以为只是叙旧呢。”他把咖啡喝完。Brett略略放严肃了一些：“好吧，我不是很认真地想学，但我确实对大提琴感兴趣，而且我也确实有时间。所以，为什么不呢？”

为什么不呢？这个问题是很Brett的问题。大部分人都在问“为什么要做”的时候，Brett会问“为什么不做”。Oliver又一次发现自己在犹豫。他的咖啡喝完了，所以他只好把玩着杯子。Brett静静地等着他。最后他说：“——Eddy呢？”

“呣？”Brett没反应过来。他不悦地皱了皱眉头。“为什么每个人都在问他？他有自己的生活。”

每个人？Oliver不甚在意地放过这个词。“所以这不是节目的一部分？”

Brett盯着他的眼睛，一个小小的、但比他今天所有的表情都真实的笑容绽放在嘴角。“不是。”

“那好吧，”Oliver说，“你什么时候有时间？”

“现在就有。”

Oliver飞快地瞥了Brett的眼睛一眼。“好。”

* * *

“不——不是这样的，”Oliver好笑地从Brett手中拿过琴弓，“这不是小提琴，你这么拿手腕会抽筋的。”

“它响了嘛，”Brett嘟囔道。Oliver叹了口气，他给Brett示范了正确的手势，但他觉得再一次重复同一套说辞毫无帮助。他看了Brett一眼，后者无辜地望着他。

“我能握着你的手吗？”他问。

“成，”Brett说。Oliver绕到他身后，扶着大提琴的琴颈躬下腰来，把琴弓放在Brett手里，然后虚握住他的手。“你看，拇指就放在这里，然后你要用食指去传递你的重量……”他调整好了Brett的手势，带着他拉动琴弓。他的大提琴终于发出了近似音乐的声音。

“你看，这样才能更有效地发力，”Oliver侧过头去对Brett说道。Brett选择在同一时刻扭头问道：“……我不觉得这有什么差别。”他看着Oliver的眼睛说。

Oliver一时想不出该说什么。他低下头去看着Brett的手。“这样如何？”他问道，“你教我小提琴是如何持弓的，然后也许我能找出比较关键的区别来。”

Brett沉默了一会儿。Oliver可以清楚地感觉到他的呼吸吹在自己耳畔。这让他有点疑惑，他不确定Brett为何在看着自己。在他发问之前，Brett说：“你真的很有耐心。”

“谢谢？”Oliver不太敢扭头看他。

“再来一次，”Brett抬抬手肘碰了碰他。Oliver握着他的手拉动琴弓，干脆拉了一曲小星星。这首跨越乐器的入门曲让Brett笑个不停。“我知道了！我知道了！”他说。Oliver松手站起来，这一次Brett果然维持住了手型，有模有样地拉了好一段。他抬起头来，得意洋洋地看着Oliver。“我觉得我准备好来点技巧了！”他快乐地来了一大段跳弓，Oliver看着他立刻打回原形的手势，叹了口气。

“我觉得休息得差不多了，”他说。Brett刚想说点什么，Eddy推门进来了。“Brett！Oliver，我们继续排练吧。”

“遵命，一提先生，”Brett应道。Oliver接过自己的琴。

* * *

飞顿弓在错误的琴弦上听起来像濒死之人的喘息。Oliver看着Brett的手势，叹了口气。

“听着，”他说，“如果你只是想找人陪你玩，完全不必付钱。”

Brett有些惊讶地看着他。Oliver朝大提琴示意了一下。“继续，我去拿两支啤酒过来。”

“等等！”Brett叫住他，“我不是故意惹你生气的。”

“我没生气，”Oliver说。但他还是坐了回去，“只是，你显然不是真的想学。”

Brett眨了眨眼睛。“当时看来这是个好主意，”他咕哝。然后他提高了音量：“我会认真学的，Scott先生。”

他说这话时声音低沉，并没有笑闹的意思。Oliver咽了口唾沫。“好的，这是最后一次。”

“最后一次，”Brett点点头。“但我真的很难克服肌肉记忆。”

“慢慢来，”Oliver说，“我们还是从持弓开始。放松手腕……”

剩下的半个小时过得很顺利。结束时Brett总算能僵硬地维持正确的手势了。他瘫在椅子上抱怨手腕要断了，Oliver忍着笑把琴收好，一回头发现Brett就站在他身后。他被吓了一跳。“怎么了？”

“你说……有啤酒？”Brett问他。

“我去拿，”Oliver说。他回头看了眼跟过来的Brett，“怎么了？”他又问了一遍。

“你今天没安排吗？”Brett问他。

“没有，怎么？”

“我不想把别人的老师灌醉了。”

Oliver笑了笑。“没有，今天是我的休息日。倒是你，你没有安排吗？”

“今天也是我的休息日，”Brett理直气壮地说。Oliver从冰箱里拿出最后两瓶啤酒，分了一支给Brett。“那么，敬休息日。”

“敬休息日，”Brett笑着说。他一口气干掉了小半瓶。“你在休息日一般会做什么？”

“没有你喜欢的，”Oliver说。但他知道Brett不会就此打住。“说说看，”Brett追问。

“去社区打橄榄球，”Oliver开始历数，“登山，冲浪，远足——只要有机会的话。然后呢，有时候我会看看书，自传啊，历史啊。怎样，有你感兴趣的吗？”

他每说一样Brett就摇摇头。“这算什么休息？”他大声抗议。“但我也挺喜欢看书。”

“挺好的，你想看看我的书房吗？”

“别了，”Brett痛苦地喝了口酒。“反正你也需要出门吃晚饭，我们去找点好吃的吧？”

“可以。”Oliver轻易地应下了。他从厨房的窗户看出去，现在已经没有那么晒了。“我猜这方面你比我熟悉。”

Brett把空瓶子放下来，发出响亮的“啵”的一声。“没——错。Allons-y！”

“Auf geht's，”Oliver静静地说。“什么？”Brett看向他。

Oliver放慢了语速重复一遍，Brett瞪着他，然后他恍然大悟。“噢！Aof gets。Auf gits。怎么说来着？”

“Auf geht's，”Oliver慢慢地说。“你知道么，我还教过德语。”

Brett大笑。“请一定教教我，先生。”

Oliver也笑了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 “但是你一定喜欢蛋糕奶茶吧，”Brett第五次尝试道。

Oliver摇头时几乎是愧疚的。“太甜了，”他遗憾地说。

“你可以点个无糖的，”Brett努力地劝说道。“至少试一试。我请客！”

Oliver仍然没法拒绝他——就像前四次一样。“好吧，无糖的就无糖吧。”

Brett笑逐颜开的样子好像他是卖奶茶的一样。“很好喝的。”他不知是在自言自语还是在劝服Oliver。排队的人不多，Brett熟练地向店员点单，然后拉着Oliver去等待区。他滔滔不绝地谈着抹茶味的冰淇淋，Oliver惊叹地应和，把前四次的战利品交到左手，拿了奶茶陪他离开店家。

Brett忽然叹了口气。“奶茶好喝吗？”

“……还行吧，”Oliver说。对他来说，这种饮料太腻了。他晃了晃杯子，估摸着这杯喝下去能有七分饱。“我很抱歉我欣赏不来。”

“不，”Brett低落地摇摇头。“我很抱歉。”

“为什么？”Oliver惊讶地问。

“你不喜欢不是吗？”Brett说。他伸手去拿Oliver手里的奶茶，Oliver扬手躲过，并赢得Brett的怒目而视一记。“我没说我不喜欢。”

“你看它像是在看一杯毒药。”

“没有，我只是在想喝了这个还能吃多少东西。”Brett怀疑地看着他。“……还是说你不打算吃晚饭了？”

“我想去吃烤肉，”Brett说。再一次地：“烤肉你一定喜欢吧。”

Oliver叹气。“是，我喜欢。”他怀疑今晚所有的消费加在一起已经超过了一节课的费用，但他猜测Brett是绝不会让他掏钱的。他的猜测在Brett说的烤肉店被证实了。“就当是学费。”

“学费已经在这里了，”Oliver朝桌上的零食比划。Brett不以为意：“那就是下节课学费。啊！德语课！”

Oliver完全不相信会有下一节课，但他也没反驳。他熟练地摊开生肉，Brett握着筷子看他的动作。“你来吃过吗？”他问。

“家里经常烧烤，”Oliver说。Brett好奇地看着他。“家里怎么烤？”

“你没烤过吗？”Oliver问。他是真的有点惊讶了：Brett，走遍欧亚大陆各国，却没有在自家后院烧烤过。“和这里差不多吧，首先得有个炉子——”

他讲了大半个钟头怎么烤各种肉（和棉花糖），然后开始讲他怎么应付家里的青少年们。他惊讶地发现Brett是真的在听。他的惊讶被Brett捕捉到了。“怎么？”他立刻问。

“我以为你不会感兴趣的。”他说。

“我感兴趣啊，”Brett说。他犹豫了一会儿。Oliver耐心地等。

“我很爱我的家人，”他叹气说，“我有点想念他们了。”

“你总是可以回家的，”Oliver微微有些不解。

“我是说小时候……我们一大家子住在一起的时候。”他沉默了一会儿。“有时候，”他近乎耳语，“我觉得房子太空了。”

Oliver把滋滋作响的烤肉放在Brett的碟子里。

第七次尝试时Brett转换了思路，带着Oliver去了游戏厅。两个小时以后Brett带着大批收获离开，沉默地走在Oliver身边。起初Oliver只是以为他累了，但等他们走到路灯下，Oliver看清了Brett的神色，不得不问道：“怎么了？我做错什么了吗？”

“不！”Brett矢口否认。“我只是觉得很抱歉。”他拉开车门，坐到驾驶座上。

“——不要再来一遍了，”Oliver开始觉得有点滑稽了。“我很享受今晚。”他顿了一下，总觉得哪里不对。Brett刷地系上安全带，斜着眼看他，嘴角漾出一点笑意。“那我能得到一个亲吻吗？”

Oliver窘迫地笑出了声。他低头找插孔，避开Brett的目光。顶灯自动熄灭了，Oliver终于抬起头来，看着窗外的车流。

“但是真的，”Brett的声音分开车内尴尬的寂静，“为什么你不觉得无趣呢？明明你一个都不喜欢。”

Oliver脱口而出：“你就很有趣了。”

“谢了，”Brett沉稳地说。他转过街角。“所以我可以荣幸地向您推荐最后一项活动吗？”他问。

“什么？”Oliver喉头紧锁。

“上楼喝杯茶，”Brett继续以做作的英音说。Oliver默默摇了摇头。

Brett把车停在路边，顶灯亮起，他转过身来毫不掩饰地打量Oliver。“怎么？”Oliver不得不问道。

“你想要什么？”他听起来是真的困惑，“我能给你什么？”

Oliver也打量着他。Brett的眼睛很大，因此他看起来总有点孩子气。他忽然觉得心软，尽管他明知轮不到他来心软，他还是倾身在Brett额头上亲了一记。

Brett肉眼可见地更困惑了。“……这是同意喝茶的意思吗？”他问。

“不，”Oliver清了清嗓子。“这是……我喜欢你的意思。”他暗恨自己词不达意，但并不敢用更激烈的词。Brett眼中的疑惑慢慢褪去了。他坐回去。

“我们到了，”他说。咔哒一声，他的安全带弹回原位。Brett再一次转过身来。“我能上楼喝杯茶吗？”他用他本来的声音说。

Oliver皱起眉头。他仍然觉得不可思议，整个晚上他都以为是旧友重逢，结果临到末了Brett忽然宣布这其实是失败的约会尝试。他掂量了一下。“你真的想要……这样吗？”

“是，”Brett说。“你呢？”

“好吧。好，”Oliver说。“只要你想。”

“只要我想？”Brett轻声问。

Oliver点了一下头。他考虑着要不要说点什么。他忽然觉得匮乏，他能够给的太少了。他并不觉得自卑或是消沉，只是遗憾。如果他可以——

Brett忽然凑近来，打断了他的思绪。他好奇地看着Brett近在咫尺的毛茸茸的脑袋，后者伸手解开他的安全带。“快点儿开门，”他催促说，“我想要你，现在。”

Oliver在害羞和好笑之间徘徊了两秒钟，伸手揉了揉Brett的头发。他飞快地从副驾驶座逃了出去，Brett的笑闹声和脚步声就黏在他背上。

他在卧室追上了Oliver，把他扑倒在床上。Oliver伸手搭在Brett的肩膀上。他低声问道：“你有没有……？”

“让我来。”Brett抓住他的手推过头。

* * *

“就——放松就可以了，”Brett夸张地一摔手，“这又不是钢管舞，只是华尔兹而已啊！你有什么害羞的？”

Oliver觉得他还是别搭腔比较好。Brett发泄了郁气，又嘟囔着“看在奶茶的份上”鼓起劲来。“你得把这里甩起来，”他把手放在Oliver胯上，Oliver吃了一惊，条件反射地绷紧肌肉。Brett停顿了一下。“你是不是，”他的手乱跑起来，“有腹肌？”

Oliver被小腹上的两只手摸得又羞又急，一个字也说不出来。所幸Brett也并不是要他回答，他掀起Oliver的衣摆瞥了一眼。“我的天，”他啧啧弹舌，“为什么我就没有？！”

Oliver凭经验判断这不是一个疑问句，但他急于摆脱眼下尴尬的境况。“下次你可以和我一起来打橄榄球，”他说，多少带着点真心。Brett凶恶地瞪了他一眼。“我在练出腹肌前就会被碾成泥，”他终于放下Oliver的衣摆，“来吧，我们把这事儿快点完结。你还记得手放哪儿吗？”

Oliver立刻将手举到正确的位置：一只在空中，一只在Brett背上。Brett满意地点点头，将手交在他手中，Oliver轻轻握住。“我们从最基础的舞步开始，跟着我的节奏。一、二、三，一、二、三——走。”

他放慢了速度，好让Oliver也能跟上。只是走几步对Oliver来说还是可以做到的，起初他紧盯着Brett的脚，慢慢地他也能抬起头来，看见Brett专注的表情。他注意到Oliver在看他，于是咧嘴一笑，稍稍加快了速度。

他们花了几分钟熟悉基础步伐，然后Brett慢慢引入旋转。等到Oliver把这几种都熟悉到可以放松下来以后，他们满场跳了一会儿，Brett忽然松开手，软下腰去。Oliver的心脏差点停跳，他往前跨了一步，紧紧地搂住Brett。隔着两个人的衣服，Oliver感觉到Brett腰肢发力，他的上半身重新出现在Oliver眼前。他笑得很开心，充分向Oliver展示了他的牙套。“你搂得太紧了，”他趴在Oliver怀里笑嘻嘻地说，“女孩会以为你在揩油的。”

Oliver长出了口气。“请你，”他略略松开手，“别再吓我了。”

“你得学会读懂舞伴的暗示，”Brett回到一臂远的距离，“舞会上女孩很容易兴奋的。”Oliver没指出他根本就是存心不给自己反应时间。他好声好气地回答说：“你得教教我。”

“职责所在，”Brett夸张地叹了口气。

一等Oliver习惯了Brett的突然袭击，后者就玩疯了。Oliver后知后觉地反应过来这个人答应教自己跳舞可能不只是因为奶茶的贿赂。

“我能够在舞会上邀请你跳舞吗？”离开时他问。

“在你和所有女孩儿跳完舞之前？没可能的。”Brett吸着奶茶说。

“但我想和你跳舞。”

Brett头也没抬。“我不想跳女步。”

Oliver想知道如果他再问下去会不会有差别。

* * *

“下次我可以……”

“已经在想下次了？”Brett摔在他身边。

Oliver犹豫着伸手搂住他。Brett似乎并不反对，他转过来，靠在Oliver怀里。

Oliver问了下去。“下次我可以在下面，”他说，“我只是需要……练习。”

Brett的大笑被Oliver的拥抱限制了。他擦掉泪花，趴在Oliver身上，亲了亲他的下巴。“好啊，我会帮助你的。”

Oliver悄悄地松了口气。他紧了紧搂着Brett的手臂，感受着Brett贴在他胸口的心跳逐渐平缓下去。“你想去洗个澡吗？”

“我不想动，”Brett从鼻子里挤出一句话。

Oliver坐起来。“那我拿条毛巾过来……”

“你可以把我抱过去。”Brett打断了他。

“但我以为……”Oliver没说下去。他不是很轻松地把Brett打横抱起来，暗地里感谢自己坚持锻炼。Brett把手臂环在他脖子上，惊叹地大叫着晃着两条腿，差点带得Oliver失去平衡。

“我以为你很累了，”Oliver无奈地说。

“我是很累了，”Brett说。他安分下来。Oliver把他放进浴缸里，调了水温开始放热水。

“我去给你……”他试图站起来。Brett再次打断了他：“进来。”

Oliver犹豫地踏进浴缸的另一端。浴缸很挤，但Brett不以为意地伸伸腿踩在他的大腿上。“我能留下来过夜吗？”他以笃定的口吻询问。

“当然可以，”Oliver抓住他做乱的脚。“明天我得去乐团，你呢？”

Brett往下滑了一点，两只脚抵在Oliver肚子上。“我得去拍摄。早餐有什么推荐吗？”

Oliver给他推荐了附近的一家面包店。“但他们只有速溶咖啡。”

Brett从水面下吹出一长串泡泡。“好吧，”他下定决心，“我可以先去买个面包再去喝咖啡。你什么时候起床呢？”

Oliver有点困惑地看着Brett，但今晚他的困惑已经不止这一点儿了。他放弃了理解Brett的尝试，直接回答道：“六点。”

“六点，”Brett呆板地重复道。

“是。”Oliver好笑地捏了捏他的脚。“起不来？”

“你应该辞职，”Brett说。

Oliver笑了一声。“我起来晨跑。”

Brett狐疑地看着他。“你可以把我叫醒吗？”他下定了决心，“我想，试试也无妨。”

“当然，”Oliver捉住他的另一只脚。“还有别的需要吗，主人？”

Brett立刻配合地露出骄矜的神态，“用点力，”他用不知道哪里的口音说道，“干得好的话我会打赏你两个子儿。”

Oliver大笑。“遵命，老爷。”


End file.
